1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector used for electrically connecting a land grid array (LGA) electrical component to a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical connector used for electrically connecting an LGA electrical component to a PCB is widely applied in the field of electronics, and a correlative article is found in Nonlinear Analysis Helps Design LGA Connectors (Connector Specifier, February 2001). An electrical mating component connecting to such an electrical connector defines a plurality of conductive pads thereon. During the course of connecting the component to the electrical connector, the component is actuated to press on the electrical connector and the conductive pads connect with contacts of the electrical connector. However, the size of the contact, especially the size of the contacting portion is so small that it is important to ensure the precision of the interconnection between the conductive pad and the contacting portion of the contact. When the conventional connector is used to connect the mating component to the PCB, the contacts cannot osculate with the conductive pads completely, or, the conductive pads cannot osculate with the contacts completely. In fact, the contacts and the conductive pads  conventionally partially connect with each other, which induces unstable electrical connection and weakens the transmission performance of the electrical connector.
FIGS. 6–9 disclose a conventional contact 60 used in a conventional connector 70 which is essentially shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,329 having the same assignee with the instant application. The connector 70 is used to electrically connect a mating component 80 to a printed circuit board (PCB) 90. The conventional connector 70 comprises an insulative housing 72. Each contact 60 comprises a base portion 61 fastening in the housing 72, a solder portion 65 extending from the base portion 61, and a spring arm 62 extending from a lateral side of the base portion 61. The spring arm 62 further defines a connecting portion 63 extending from the spring arm 62 and a contacting portion 64 extending from a distal end of the connecting portion 63. After the contact 60 is positioned in the housing 72, the contacting portion 64 is beyond the insulative housing 72 for electrically connecting to conductive pads 800 of the mating component 70 and the solder portion 65 is attached with a solder ball 91 for connecting to the PCB 90. FIG. 8 is a top view of the contact 60 and illustrates that the connecting portion 63 and the contacting portion 64 are both symmetrical about an axis XX. Because of the size and structure limitation of the connector, the contacting portion 64 cannot osculate with the conductive pads 800 of the component 80 completely. The superposed hatched area is small, which increases the conductivity resistance and induces unstable electrical connection and weakens the transmission performance of the electrical connector.
Such connectors are served for electrical components, which makes it difficult to improve the structure of the component. The only way to solve the above-mentioned problems is to improve the connector, especially the contacts, which is just the point of this invention. 
Hence, a new electrical connector having high performance contacts that overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.